


Rainha e Rei

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Marriage of Convenience, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elissa realmente acreditava que eles podiam fazer a diferença, era só por isso que tinha aceitado esse arranjo com Alistair.





	Rainha e Rei

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Queen and King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827072) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #033 - queen (rainha).

Elissa realmente acreditava que eles podiam fazer a diferença, era só por isso que tinha aceitado esse arranjo com Alistair. Ela nunca quis poder só pelo poder, não era como sua mãe, que só se importava em aumentar o status da família, e Elissa nunca tinha nem sonhado em ser Rainha antes da proposta de Alistair. É claro, na época ela não sabia sobre os sentimentos de Alistair com relação a ela, se soubesse ela teria o rejeitado, mas ele não descreveu a proposta bem como um casamento, mais como uma chance de seguirem trabalhando juntos para ajudarem outras pessoas. Ela sabia que Alistair não queria ser Rei e não tinha qualquer experiência em liderança, então fazia sentido que, se ele tivesse que assumir uma esposa nobre, quisesse escolher alguém que conhecesse, alguém em quem pudesse confiar. Eles eram amigos, e era só isso, ou ao menos era isso que ela pensava.

Ela se apaixonou por Leliana tão cedo que nem se lembrava de quando Leliana deixou de ser só uma aliada. A mãe de Elissa não aprovaria, ela jamais permitiria que sua filha casasse com alguém que não fosse nobre de uma casa de ranking maior ou igual à dela. Não que Elissa se importasse com isso, ela tinha desistido de atender às expectativas de sua mãe há muito tempo. Ela amava Leliana, e só isso importava, e queria ficar com ela.

Leliana concordou com o plano de tornar Elissa Rainha, apesar de que com alguma hesitação. Ela suspeitava que os sentimentos de Alistair por Elissa não fossem o que pareciam. Mas o plano ainda era bom, eles podiam fazer muito pelo povo como Rei e Rainha, e Leliana estaria com ela a cada passo do caminho, então parecia que tudo ficaria bem.

Elissa sinceramente acreditava que Leliana um dia chegaria a ser Divina, mesmo que um dia no futuro distante, e ela pensava que os três ainda podiam fazer tanto bem, que sua jornada não tinha terminado ainda. A Heroína de Ferelden, o amor da sua vida, e seu melhor amigo, só não na configuração que todo mundo parecia esperar. Ela era ingênua ao ponto de pensar que tudo ficaria bem agora, que os três podiam trabalhar juntos, esse era o tipo de pessoa que ela era.

Elas deveriam ter suspeitado que isso não ia funcionar desde o momento em que Morrigan sugeriu o ritual sombrio. Foi então que sua relação com Alistair piorou. Talvez antes disso ele tivesse pensado que ainda havia uma chance deles ficarem juntos, ou talvez porque ela ter pedido para que ele dormisse com uma mulher que odiava e ter um filho com ela, só para condenar a criança a ter uma alma amaldiçoada, fosse demais para suas lealdades.

Mas ele ainda pediu que Elissa se casasse com ele e virasse sua Rainha, mesmo que soubesse que ela e Leliana planejavam seguir viajando juntas, e apelou para seu senso de dever, convencendo-a que era assim que ela poderia tornar as coisas melhores.

Eles poderiam ter sido bons para Ferelden, poderiam ter feito a diferença. Não era a mesma coisa do que salvar incontáveis vidas durante a podridão, mas tinha o mesmo potencial de ajudar as pessoas. Era tudo o que Elissa sempre quis, ajudar pessoas, ser melhor do que seus pais. Mas eles acabaram passando tanto tempo brigando que mal podiam fazer nada.

Leliana passava cada noite no castelo com ela. Não era o plano, a princípio. Leliana não queria morar ali, mas Elissa precisava dela, especialmente porque seu arranjo com Alistair não estava funcionando como esperava. Mas a presença de Leliana lá só deixava Alistair mais irritado com Elissa. Ele queria algo dela que ela não poderia lhe dar, e, já que ela acreditava no melhor de cada pessoa, ela realmente acreditava que Alistair não se ressentia dela de propósito, que ele simplesmente não podia controlar seus sentimentos, e que eles podiam encontrar uma solução e seguir sendo amigos. Ela estava errada. Ele não era uma pessoa ruim, mas também não era um bom Rei, e isso, aliado com ter se casado com uma mulher que ele amava sabendo que ela jamais retornaria seus sentimentos, era simplesmente demais para ele.

Eles podiam ter feito tanta coisa, realmente mudado para melhor a vida do povo de Ferelden, mas tudo o que faziam era brigar, ao ponto de Alistair brigar contra ela por causa de políticas que seriam positivas simplesmente porque era ela quem estava sugerindo.

Um dia ela percebeu que isso nunca ia funcionar, e que ela estava causando mais dano do que trazendo benefícios como Rainha de Ferelden. Isso não era o que esperava fazer, e parecia sem sentido sujeitar os três a tanto sofrimento se isso não ia ajudar ninguém.

Era o meio da noite quando ela e Leliana partiram, ela pensou que seria mais fácil para Alistair se fosse assim, ele ainda era amigo dela, afinal, e ela se importava com ele. Ela lhe deixou uma nota explicando tudo, mesmo sabendo que não seria o bastante, nada que ela pudesse dizer jamais seria o bastante, mas era tudo o que ela podia oferecer.

Elissa não era como sua mãe, ela não queria poder só pelo poder, e definitivamente não estava disposta a ficar presa em um casamento sem amor como tantas mulheres na sua família. Para ela, era fácil desistir da coroa, desistir de tudo. Ela tinha Leliana ao seu lado, e essa era a única coisa que importava.

As duas ainda podiam fazer coisas boas, só de uma forma mais localizada, e não tão generalizada como poderiam se ela ainda estivesse alterando políticas e leis como Rainha. E agora que ela já não estava mais presa no castelo, ela podia tentar encontrar uma forma de libertar os wardens da corrupção, assim salvando a todos eles de uma morte prematura nas Estradas Profundas. Não era o plano inicial, mas ainda assim era um bom plano, e ao menos agora ela não teria que fingir que não estava apaixonada por Leliana.


End file.
